I Will Follow Him
"I Will Follow Him" is a popular song that was first recorded in 1961 by Franck Pourcel, as an instrumental titled "Chariot". The song achieved its widest success when it was covered by Little Peggy March in 1963. The music was written by Franck Pourcel (using the pseudonym J.W. Stole) and Paul Mauriat (using the pseudonym Del Roma).Music Registrations, Catalog of Copyright Entries : Third Series, Volume 19, Part 5, Number 2. U.S. Government Printing Office, July-December 1965. p. 1509. Archive.org. Accessed February 29, 2016 It was adapted by Arthur Altman. The English lyrics were written by Norman Gimbel. Song history The song was recorded in 1961 by Franck Pourcel and began as an instrumental piece appearing on the 1961 European LP release Amour, Danse, Et Violons. No.17. At the same time, it appeared on the EP release La Voix de son Maître. Pourcel co-wrote the song with his friend and fellow French bandleader Paul Mauriat. The other French bandleader Raymond Lefèvre has been credited for arrangements. Franck Pourcel's original recording was popular on MOR, or "easy listening," stations. Mauriat later recorded an instrumental version in 1976 with a disco beat, using a Moog synthesizer. In 1963, Percy Faith released an instrumental version, re-titled "I Will Follow You", as the lead song on side 1 of his album titled Themes for Young Lovers."Winner of the Billboard DJ Poll Instrumental Album Award for 1963", Billboard, July 18, 1964. p. 5. Accessed February 19, 2016.Popoff, Martin; "Goldmine Standard Catalog of American Records 1948-1991", Krause Publications (2010) p. 414 Many other hits at the time were also on the album, including "Up on the Roof", "On Broadway", and "Rhythm of the Rain". Petula Clark versions In 1962, Petula Clark released a French language version of the song, titled "Chariot" (lyrics by Jacques Plante), which reached No. 1 in Wallonia,"Hits of the World", Billboard, December 8, 1962. p. 37. Accessed February 27, 2016. No. 2 in France,"Hits of the World", Billboard, December 1, 1962. p. 34. Accessed February 27, 2016. and No. 8 in Flanders,Petula Clark - Chariot, Ultratop. Accessed February 25, 2016"Hits of the World", Billboard, October 27, 1962. p. 26. Accessed February 27, 2016. and earned Clark a gold record. Her English version reached No. 4 in Denmark, where it was released by Vogue,"Hits of the World", Billboard, July 13, 1963. p. 30. Accessed February 23, 2016. but failed to chart in the UK and the USA, where it was released by Pye and Laurie respectively. Clark also recorded Italian and German versions of the song, with her Italian version, "Sul mio carro", reaching No. 4 in Italy, and her German version, "Cheerio", reaching No. 6 in Germany.Petula Clark - Cheerio, norwegiancharts.com. Accessed February 26, 2016 Little Peggy March version In 1963, Little Peggy March's version of "I Will Follow Him", backed with "Wind Up Doll", was released by RCA Victor."Singles Reviews", Billboard, February 2, 1963. p. 30. Retrieved April 17, 2017. March's version reached No. 1 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 on April 27, 1963,Little Peggy March - Chart History - The Hot 100, Billboard.com. Accessed February 19, 2016 making 15-year-old March the youngest female artist to have a U.S. chart-topping single."Peggy March's 'Follow' Still The Leader", Billboard.com. November 9, 2010. Accessed February 19, 2016 Her version also reached No. 1 in Australia,"Hits of the World", Billboard, May 18, 1963. p. 32. Accessed February 23, 2016. Hong Kong,"Hits of the World", Billboard, July 20, 1963. p. 27. Accessed February 23, 2016. Israel,"Hits of the World", Billboard, June 29, 1963. p. 46. Accessed February 26, 2016. South Africa, Uruguay,"Hits of the World", Billboard, October 5, 1963. p. 22. Accessed February 27, 2016. Canada's CHUM Hit Parade, Chart No. 318. CHUM. New Zealand's "Lever Hit Parade","Lever Hit Parade" 09-May-1963, Flavour of New Zealand. Accessed February 19, 2016. and Billboard s Hot R&B Singles chart."Hot R&B Singles", Billboard, May 25, 1963. p. 22. Accessed February 19, 2016. The song was ranked No. 6 on Cash Box s "Top 100 Chart Hits of 1963"."Top 100 Chart Hits of 1963", Cash Box, December 28, 1963. p. 18. Retrieved April 17, 2017. Chart performance Other versions In Italy three versions of the song were in the charts in 1963 (translated/adapted by Vito Pallavicini and Bruno Pallesi): One recorded by Betty Curtis (highest position: #3), another version by Petula Clark ("Sul mio carro"; #4) and the Franck Pourcel version (#5). Curtis's version was also a top 10 hit in Uruguay."Hits of the World", Billboard, August 17, 1963. p. 35. Accessed February 28, 2016. In 1963, Italian singer Ennio Sangiusto released a version of the song titled "Chariot (La Tierra)", which reached No. 1 in Spain. Also in 1963, Italian singer Joe Sentieri released a version of the song titled "La Tierra", which reached No. 3 in Argentina."Hits of the World", Billboard, August 24, 1963. p. 42. Accessed June 17, 2016. In 1963, Argentine singer Alberto Cortez released a version of the song titled "La Tierra (Chariot)", which reached No. 2 in Spain."Hits of the World", Billboard, June 15, 1963. p. 36. Accessed June 26, 2016. Also in 1963, Argentine singer Violeta Rivas released a version titled "La Tierra", which reached No. 1 in Uruguay."Hits of the World", Billboard, October 26, 1963. p. 47. Retrieved April 17, 2017. Dee Dee Sharp released a version of the song in 1963, which reached No. 1 in Hong Kong. In 1982, Dutch singer José Hoebee (former member of the girl band Luv') released a hit cover of the song, which reached No. 1 in Flanders,José - I Will Follow Him, Ultratop. Accessed February 28, 2016 No. 1 on the Dutch Top 40,Top 40-artiest: José, Media Markt Top 40. Accessed February 28, 2016. and No. 2 on the Dutch Nationale Hitparade.José - I Will Follow Him, Dutch Charts. Accessed February 28, 2016 In 1994, Spanish singer Raphael released a Spanish version of the song titled "La Tierra" (English: "The Earth"), which appeared on his album Fantasía.Letra La Tierra de Raphael, CMTV. Accessed June 26, 2016. Raphael performed the song in his tours with remarkable success until 1999. The Norwegian comedian Lars Mjøen wrote comedic Norwegian lyrics, «Torsken kommer!» (translates to «The cod is coming»). The song was published by the comedy troupe KLM as Brødrene Dal as the B-side of "Gaus, Roms Og Brumund" (PolyGram 2052 206) and on the LP record Spektralplate (Polydor 2382 135) in 1982. A music video remake was released by Norges Bank in 2017 to mark the introduction of the new 200 krone banknote that features a cod on the obverse side. In popular culture * The Peggy March version of the song is featured prominently in Kenneth Anger's 1963 experimental film Scorpio Rising. * The Betty Curtis version is used in the 1990 film Goodfellas. * The song is featured at the end of the 1992 film Sister Act, where it was performed by the nuns' chorus for the Pope. * The song's chorus was sampled in the Eminem/Dr. Dre song "Guilty Conscience", as "these voices, these voices, I hear them, and where they talk I'll follow, I'll follow, I'll follow, I'll follow" from Eminem's The Slim Shady LP. * The song is also used by Malaysian mobile service provider Digi for its extensive promotional campaign in late 2006, albeit with slightly different lyrics (as "I Will Follow You"). The first five notes of the song has since been made into the main jingle for future Digi advertisements. References External links *Official Peggy March, includes discography Category:1963 singles Category:Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles Category:Billboard Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs number-one singles Category:Number-one singles in Australia Category:Number-one singles in Israel Category:Number-one singles in New Zealand Category:Number-one singles in South Africa Category:Number-one singles in Belgium Category:Number-one singles in Spain Category:Dutch Top 40 number-one singles Category:Song recordings produced by Hugo & Luigi Category:Songs with lyrics by Norman Gimbel Category:Songs with music by Arthur Altman Category:RCA Victor singles Category:Petula Clark songs Category:1962 songs